X-ray sources can include an x-ray tube and a power supply. Electrical current flow through the x-ray tube can produce a substantial amount of heat, which can damage the x-ray source if not removed. Removal of this heat is especially important for continuously-operated x-ray sources.
Water heat exchangers can remove this heat, but may be undesirable due to cost and size. Improved heat transfer from an x-ray tube, without a water heat exchanger, would be desirable. Fans can remove this heat, but may be undesirable due to particulate contamination if used in a clean room or due to cost. Thus, an optimal design of an x-ray source may be cooling without a water heat exchanger or a fan.
In some x-ray sources, the x-ray tube is rigidly mounted onto the power supply. In other x-ray sources, sometimes due to lack of space, the x-ray tube is movable separate from the power supply and is connected to the power supply by an extended, flexible cable. Heat removal from the rigidly-mounted designs can be easier than in the cabled designs because a metal housing for the x-ray tube and power supply can be used as a heatsink for the x-ray tube. Thus, improved heat transfer from a cabled x-ray tube can be particularly important.